


Her Protector

by DannyFANtom



Series: Little!Host Club [4]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyFANtom/pseuds/DannyFANtom
Summary: After a club meeting, Tamaki and Haruhi get stuck in the music room during a thunderstorm.
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Series: Little!Host Club [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1451242
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	Her Protector

The others were gone. The meeting was over. The only two left in the room was Haruhi and Tamaki. Tamaki looked outside as the sky darkened.

"It looks like it's about to rain. Do you need a ride home Haruhi?" Haruhi looked outside and growned.

"I guess so. Thanks Sen-." Haruhi jumped as a loud boom of thunder sounded over them. Tamaki's parental instincts kicked in, and he ran to Haruhi. He set his hands on her shoulders gently.

"Haruhi, it's going to be ok sweety." The other teen stayed still and quiet, which worried the blonde. If she didn't want him to baby her, she would have shoved him off. If she wanted him to baby her, she would have thrown herself at him from the moment she heard the thunder clap. She was drifting.

"Haruhi. Look at Daddy." He finally got her eyes on him. She was scared and teary eyed. He pulled her close to his chest. She jumped and screamed into his shoulder as she clung to his coat.

"I know. I know it's scary. Daddy's here princess. Don't worry. I'm here." He slipped some ear buds in her ears and pulled up a playlist of her favorite nursery rhymes. He kept her face tucked in his chest and swayed as the storm went on outside. 

As the storm raged on, he noticed his little girl sleeping on his chest. He smiled and scooped her up. He moved to on of the couches and laid down, setting her on his chest. He took the headphones out and set them on a table. As he did, his phone rang.

"Hey there Mommy dear."

"Hey, I was worried. You didn't call me when you got home. I was worried you'd been caught in this storm."

"Well, I guess I sort of was." He ran his fingers through his little girl's short hair with a smile.

"What happened? Is everything ok?" Tamaki chuckled as he rubbed Haruhi's back.

"It start storming as we were about to head out. She slipped fast, so I stayed with my little girl." Kyouyah smiled and laughed a little.

"Alright. Call me when you get home. Let her know how proud of her I am for being so brave."

"Don't worry. I will. I love you."

"I love you too. Stay safe." With a click, Kyouya hung up. After a few hours, the storm cleared up. Haruhi sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Daddy?" Tamaki sat up with her.

"Good morning piglet! How did you sleep?"

"Had a good dream. Still sleepy."

"I'm sure you are. But look, the storm's over!" He smiled. Haruhi blinked.

"Mommy called earlier. He wanted to let you know how proud he was of you for being so brave during the storm. And I'm very proud of you too." Haruhi giggled as she was tickled.

"Let's get you home ok piglet?" She nodded and held his hand as her Daddy led her out of the school.

**Author's Note:**

> As requested, Haruhi, storms, and Tamaki!


End file.
